


Педипальповарежки для Мити

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, General, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жаркое лето, а у бедного Мити очень мерзнут педипальпы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Педипальповарежки для Мити

Варюшка поднялась по ступенькам и неслышно прокралась на веранду. Мама сидела в плетеном кресле, читала толстую книгу и ела малину из эмалированной миски. Рядом стоял кувшин со сливками. Легкий ветерок гонял по скатерти лепестки ромашек и колыхал кружевные занавески. Негромко тикали часы. Солнечный луч пересекал веранду как раз посередине и исчезал в глубине коридора. И Варюшка решила, что сейчас подходящий момент о чем-то попросить. Мама увлечена чтением и легко согласится на все, лишь бы не отвлекали. Варюшка подошла ближе и закрыла ее глаза ладошками.  
— Угадай, кто? — зловеще прошептала она.  
— Зайчик? — Поддержала игру мама.  
— Нет! — Весело рассмеялась Варюшка.  
— Тогда, наверное, котик?  
— Опять не угадала! — нетерпеливо приплясывая, воскликнула она.  
— Сдаюсь. — Вздохнула мама.  
— А это была я! — Варюшка выскочила из-за ее спины, набила полный рот сладкой сочной малиной и зажмурилась от удовольствия. Губы окрасились в алый цвет.  
— Ну надо же! И как я не узнала тебя? Теперь будешь богатая.  
Варюшка решила, что пора переходить к делу, зачерпнула очередную горсть малины и отправила в рот.  
— Мам, я хотела спросить. Помнишь старый папин свитер? Голубой такой, с узорами.  
— С оленями? — рассеянно спросила мама, перелистнув страницу.  
— Угу. Он же ему больше не нужен?  
— Думаю, что нет.  
— Значит, можно его взять? — хитро прищурившись, спросила Варюшка.  
— Зачем тебе свитер? — положив книгу на колени, поинтересовалась мама.  
— Я распущу его и свяжу педипальповарежки для ктулху. У него очень мерзнут педипальпы, — важно ответила Варюшка. — Ты же научишь меня вязать?  
Мама нахмурилась и покачала головой. Развитое воображение и богатая фантазия — это, конечно, хорошо. Но во всем должна быть мера. Не стоило позволять папе читать Варюшке "Мифы Ктулху"*. Теперь придется серьезно поговорить с ним. В таком возрасте детям надо слушать нормальные сказки, а не страшилки.  
— Мам!  
— Ладно, бери. Но зачем ему варежки в такую жару?  
— Разве ты не знаешь, что у ктулху все наоборот? — удивилась Варюшка. — Они мерзнут летом, зато зимой горячие как печка. Мы уже договорились, что он будет согревать меня в холодную погоду, а я буду кормить его шоколадными конфетами и поить теплым молоком, чтобы понизить температуру педипальпов.  
— Значит, он поедет с нами в город? — уточнила мама.  
— Конечно! Не могу же я бросить его совсем одного на даче. Он очень боится собак.  
— И как же твой ктулху попал сюда со дна океана?  
— Очень просто. Его родители были очень заняты. Папа все время занимался бизнесом и громко кричал на работников, мама ходила по салонам красоты и по магазинам. Ему стало очень скучно, поэтому он взял и потерялся, — снисходительно объяснила Варюшка.  
— Так он, оказывается, маленький.  
— Ну да, как соседский котенок. Только не лохматый и со щупальцами.  
— Хорошо, распускай папин свитер. Я помогу скатать клубок и научу тебя вязать, — решительно сказала мама.  
Пожалуй, надо будет сходить в соседнюю деревню и попросить у кого-нибудь котенка. Все-таки живые питомцы лучше вымышленных друзей.  
— Спасибо! Ты самая лучшая мама в мире! — Просияла Варюшка и крепко обняла ее. — А можно взять немного сливок?  
— Конечно. И знаешь что. Давай-ка, я пойду с тобой. Хочу познакомиться с твоим ктулху. — Мама загнула уголок страницы, положила книгу на стол и встала. — Кстати, у него есть имя?  
— Я назвала его Митей, — смущенно ответила Варюшка.  
— Отличное имя, — одобрительно сказала мама.  
— Подожди, я сбегаю за блюдечком и солью, и сразу же пойдем.  
Варюшка развернулась и, сверкая голыми пятками, помчалась на кухню. Мама приколола большую ромашку к своей шляпке, накинула легкую шаль, взяла кувшин и спустилась во двор.

* * *

Они вышли из ворот и двинулись по дороге, вымощенной разноцветной битой плиткой. На небе ярко светило солнце, важно колыхались мохнатые ветви сосен и весело щебетали птицы. Настроение было просто прекрасным. Вскоре они подошли к дому, покрытому красной черепицей.  
— Здравствуйте, дядя Петя! А мы идем проведать ктулху! Только никому не рассказывайте! Это секрет! — заглянув во двор, звонко крикнула Варюшка.  
Дядя Петя ловко разрубил березовую чурку, выпрямился и краем рубашки вытер пот со лба. Тут же подбежал пес Полкан Иваныч и, сердито ворча, потащил расколотую половинку к поленице.  
— Удачной дороги, и передавайте от меня горячий привет, — пряча улыбку в густой бороде, сказал дядя Петя и вытащил из кармана трубку.  
— Обязательно передадим, — ответила мама и помахала на прощание.  
Они пошли дальше, повернули налево и увидели бабу Валю. Она сидела в саду под душистой липой и вязала шарф. "Клик-кляк" — тихонько щелкали спицы. Ветерок лениво трепал ее седые кудряшки и путался в разноцветных нитках.  
— Добрый день, баба Валя, — вежливо поздоровалась Варюшка.  
— Здравствуйте, мои дорогие, — сосредоточенно считая петли, ответила она.  
— Вы умеете хранить секреты? — таинственно спросила Варюшка.  
— Конечно, мне можно рассказать любую тайну.  
— Мы идем проведать ктулху и напоить его сливками, — похвасталась Варюшка и показала блюдечко с голубой каемочкой.  
— Как интересно! — всплеснула руками баба Валя. — Варенька, а не хочет ли он покушать моих яблочек?  
— Нет, он любит только шоколад и молоко. — Покачала головой она и весело сморщила нос.  
— Ну что же, раз он такой привередливый, тогда придется угостить тебя.  
Баба Валя взяла из миски большое зеленое яблоко, подошла к забору и отдала Варюшке.  
— Спасибо, — вежливо поблагодарила она и аккуратно надкусила блестящий бочок.  
— Нам пора идти, — напомнила мама. — Сливки могут прокиснуть. Валентина Сергеевна, приходите вечером на чай.  
— Договорились. А я принесу с собой баночку клубничного варенья. — Кивнула баба Валя и снова защелкала спицами.  
Они еще немного прошли по дороге и вскоре очутились на вытоптанной тропинке. Варюшка бежала впереди мамы и тихонько ойкала, когда опавшие хвоинки кололи пятки. Вдруг она остановилась как вкопанная. Поперек тропинки лежал рыжий кот Васька и лениво жмурился.  
— Здравствуйте, Василий. — Варюшка наклонилась и погладила его по спинке. — Хочу рассказать вам один секрет.  
Васька открыл зеленый глаз и хрипло мяукнул в знак согласия.  
— Мы идем в лес, чтобы встретиться с ктулху. Он очень похож на вас, только не рыжий. И когда мы пойдем обратно, я угощу вас вкусными сливками. Вы же пропустите нас?  
Васька с предвкушением облизнулся, взмахнул пушистым хвостом и откатился в сторону, освобождая им путь.  
— Спасибо вам, Василий, — поблагодарила Варюшка и оглянулась на маму. — Сними шлепанцы, Мите не нравится обувь.

* * *

Войдя в лес, они словно очутились в другом мире. Над головами негромко переговаривались деревья, пропуская редкие лучи солнца, шуршала прохладная трава, и изредка печально куковала кукушка. На полянках созревали крупные ягоды, а лесные цветы сладко благоухали. Тропинка становилась все уже и уже. И наконец Варюшка привела маму к ручью, прятавшемуся среди высоких деревьев.  
— И где же твой Митя?  
Мама присела на поваленное дерево и огляделась по сторонам. Журчание воды, солнечные блики на траве и успокаивающий шепот леса. Лучше места для вымышленного друга не придумаешь.  
— Сейчас я попробую выманить его, а ты не шуми.  
Варюшка подошла к сосне, проросшей корнями в ручей, и присела на корточки.  
— Цып-цып-цып. Митя, просыпайся, — тихонько позвала она. — Я принесла тебе сливки и соль.  
Вода в ручье забурлила, появилось сиреневое щупальце и сцапало пачку соли. Мама не поверила своим глазам и крепко зажмурилась. Через секунду на берег выкатился светло-фиолетовый мячик, покатался по траве и недовольно заворчал. Мама на всякий случай потерла глаза и ущипнула себя за руку. Мячик настороженно застыл на месте. И тогда мама потрогала свой лоб. Прохладный. Она снова взглянула на мячик и увидела, что он обзавелся четырьмя толстыми лапками.  
— Кажется, я съела что-то несвежее, — слабым голосом произнесла мама.  
— Митя, познакомься с моей мамой, — торжественно сказала Варюшка.  
Мячик приветственно пискнул, выпустил из спинки гроздь щупальцев с черными точками на концах и сверкнул темно-красным глазком.  
— Нет, наверное, я заболела и брежу, — решила мама.  
— Мам, познакомься с Митей и угости его сливками. — Варюшка протянула ей блюдечко.  
Мама машинально налила сливки и поставила кувшин на землю. Мячик проигнорировал блюдечко, подкатился к ее ногам и запустил щупальца в узкое горлышко.  
— Митя, это некультурно, — возмутилась Варюшка.  
Мячик недовольно булькнул, запрыгнул к маме на колени, вцепился щупальцами в ее платье и жалобно заурчал. Она немного подумала и погладила его по круглой головке с шипами.  
— Митя, не вредничай, — строго сказала Варюшка.  
— Не ругай его, — попросила мама. — Он ведь еще маленький. Наверное, замерз и проголодался. И очень скучает без семьи.  
— Я все понимаю, но ведь нельзя пить из кувшина. — Вздохнула Варюшка. — И что с ним делать?  
Митя попискивал от удовольствия, ластился к маме и ежесекундно менял цвет шкурки.  
— Надо взять его домой, — немного подумав, решила мама. — Наполним твою детскую ванночку водой, разведем в ней соль и свяжем ему самые лучшие в мире педипальповарежки.  
— Ура! — крикнула Варюшка, и Митя согласился с ней, окрасившись в радужный цвет.

_* "Мифами Ктулху" называют мифологию, созданную Говардом Филлипсом Лавкрафтом, а также произведения других авторов по мотивам его работ, выдержанные в его особом стиле._


End file.
